


Present Mic Makes Coffee In Red Party Cups

by orphan_account



Category: The Borrowers - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Borrowers Fusion, Based off a convo on Moonpaw's discord, Borrower Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Borrower Eri (My Hero Academia), Borrower Shinsou Hitoshi, Gen, No beta we die like the woman Kirishima wants us to be, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24763966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Aizawa Shouta is a borrower. Shinsou Hitoshi and Eri are also borrowers. When Eri loses her toy in the class 1A classroom, Aizawa has to go there and retrieve it....It doesn't go well.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Eri, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Shinsou Hitoshi, Idk it's all implied man, Implied Kaminari Denki/Shinsou Hitoshi - Relationship, implied Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 144





	Present Mic Makes Coffee In Red Party Cups

**Author's Note:**

> This ain't my au but it's my story.

Aizawa Shouta is a borrower. Small, humanoid creatures that ‘borrow’ items to survive. Currently, he’s residing in a hero school called U.A, messing with a staff member for his personal enjoyment.

“You marked number 3 wrong.”

Immediately, the blond turns around. “Thanks listene- huh?” He blinks, confused. Shouta’s iconic - according to Hitoshi, anyway - grin only widens at the blonds - Hizashi’s - confusion. While the blond shakes his head around - around looking for the culprit of the voice - Shouta slinks back into the vent, listening to the loud chatters of students who pass by.

Eventually, he runs into a head of purple.

Shinsou Hitoshi is also a borrower.

“Hey Dadzawa -“ Shouta glares at the nickname. “- Eri dropped her toy.” Hitoshi points his finger to Eri, who clung to Hitoshi’s leg. Ah, _that_ toy. A small toothpick covered in a piece of fabric, tied together with a red ribbon. A smile drawn shakily on the head of the toy. Eri loves the toy, having the borrower equivalent of a tea party with it frequently.

…Oboro also made it.

Shouta creates a carefully blank face, not wanting to give away any emotion, and asks. “...Where is it?”

“1A.” Shinsou replies “It’s in the 1A classroom, on the teacher’s desk."

This… was going to be more difficult than his usual expeditions. The first reason is that classrooms are crowded compared to the size of the room. The second is that 1A is full of problem students who are very observant. ...The third is that it’s Hizashi’s class. The one who he messes with regularly.

“And why, exactly, is it in the 1A classroom?” Shouta asks, exasperated.

“Oh, we were just explo-“ Hitoshi starts.

“Hitoshi was talking to the electricity boy and brought me along!” Eri finishes.

Shouta looks to Hitoshi, then to Eri, then back to Hitoshi, and sighs.

“Alright, I’ll go get it. Stay here.” Shouta commands, turning to Hitoshi. “We’ll talk about you talking to Kaminari later.” Hitoshi gulps.

Getting _to_ 1A was easy. Over the fifteen years of residing in UA, Shouta memorized the vent layout. Getting _into_ 1A was a bit harder. The vent he was in was high - a deadly height for someone like him - but he had his scarf, so he doesn’t have to make that drop. Swinging from one spot of the ceiling to the other, Shouta observes his surroundings.

Twenty students, one teacher. Half of which he knows as the observant ones, but they’re scattered across the room. One teacher: Hizashi. Shouta knows Hizashi teaches English, so that must be what class it is currently. Which means that the students are likely bored and looking around the room.

Glancing at the teacher’s desk, Shouta sees his target: Eri’s toy, at the corner of the desk, behind a cup of coffee.

…Shouta thought Hizashi had enough energy already.

Shouta swings over closer to the desk, checking back often to see if any eyes were on him. None were, so he continues. Then, the universe decided to screw him over.

Shouta’s scarf made a quiet snap, and suddenly Shouta was falling.

With a resounding plop, Shouta fell in the coffee.

Coffee that was - thank god - not that hot. More lukewarm if anything. Unfortunately, the noise of him falling into the coffee was loud enough for others in the room to hear. With a screech of _“Eeeek! A bug!”_ suddenly Shouta was no longer in the coffee, but poured out and surrounded by the confused eyes of the students.

“…Oh.”


End file.
